totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LuluTDFan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Total Drama: Danger Island Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley I have a really good idea for the season. But if you don't want people to know delete this message. Ok well you know how Ronnie and Skyler are like major enemies. Well I know you want to save Ronnie later but I was thinking maybe she should debut later since she hates Skyler, she's friends with a lot of the people on here, and there could be a thing where Skyler and Ronnie fight over Mallory. :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 04:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You can send a picture of Alexis, Joey and Ben? (cavi74) Yes, i start! Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 12:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I can be the admin from this wiki? Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 17:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) aaaaaah so you're the person who made this, lol and you diddn't tell me this whhhhhhhhhhhy??? how dare you -slaps- lol kidding, c: ammm, so yehh... do i make my page? nd r u gonna make photos? if you're not, then i want to make my oc (mariah) different, if u r gonna draw picutres for the show, ill keep her the way she is, let me know! oohhh nd u should debout mandi or arturo r.r -Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 00:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) lol r u sure ur gonna do the photos nd this show? anyways ok ima see how my oc turns out, &&&& what about arturo?r.r-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 00:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) yes i do believe(x lol nd okok:B-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 00:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ooooooook sir-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) WAIIT! add arturo! i want him in the group pic >< lol :c cuz i wanna be standing next to him:L -Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay:D n.n & mandi next season d: with dalilah-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) kk, i'll do it in a bit, im doing mariahs new design C:-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) lol the style yes, body figure, abit different, hair, no :c why? cuz people cant draw her hair, r.r so ima make it easier to draw(x-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) its gonna be 2 versions, in a pony tail, nd down-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 02:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) sort of c:, but same style for sure(;-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 02:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ondeck.png|The group photo for now ( i will modifc Ronnie and Colt, ok?) I don't know.. I really like the new design but it's your fan-ficition and I know you hate it. But the main reason why I wanted to change Ronnie was because she was too hard to trace like for camps with her old design. Like I tried to make a new design myself but you would hate it worse than her new design. With the old design it was super hard to use and it would be impossible for me to make a new one. I'm really sorry... I guess you can use the old design just it would be more simpliar and better if you used her new design. I just really like the new design and it's way easier for me. Like now I can use her in camps. I don't know... I'm sorry if I'm being difficult it's just I really like the new design and I would feel bad because Teddy would probabaly be upset that I stopped using the design he made. I really don't know why you hate her new design, it's not that bad.... Like I think Colt's new deisgn is worse than Ronnie's mostly because I made it. I'm just saying this but if Mariah gets to use the new desing she wants, I should be able to use Ronnie's, besides Ronnie looks more like her personality with the new design. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah it is pretty pale. I guess you could make a design but it may be hard since I'm not sure what base cavi used. I think from sctrach but I don't know... I can make Colt again though. I've gotten better, the under armor and the sagging looks kinda stupid. But I really like how Cavi made him in the group pic. I could just change the outfit maybe to make him look more mean. But it's all up to you. But if you are going to make a design you'll have to ask Cavi how she made it. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well I actually really like how Cavi made him. So I guess in juve he went back to his orginal look. Well the funny thing is with Ronnie's that's how I asked for it to be but I guess she can have hair like this then her oufit I guess can be like this the one on the right. That's what I told Teddy. She can have any hair color, any outfit color, and you can give her a tan or something I guess. Like I want her to be as hot as Erick xD. You could also maybe make her look like Taylor Swift or Selena Gomez. If you want. Hope that isn't too hard. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I would but... it would turn out really bad. Even though the new design is easy to use, it's hard to make a new hairstyle with it. I'm really sorry. I would try but I've made a prototype before and it was very very bad. I could just change the colors of Ronnie's current design if you want... like make her darker skinned and change the colors. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC)